


Kloktober, Oct. 25th: Pajamas or Formal Wear

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [25]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Formal wear for today!Synopsis: Nategaar. Y’all remember Doug, the yard wolf, from my other Kloktober fic?Well, please put on your mourning caps for Doug, as Skwisgaar and Nathan are doing in this fic.TW: animal death, though no detail, just a general ‘he died in this manner’ quick explanation. RIP Doug the Yard Wolf :(
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Kudos: 4





	Kloktober, Oct. 25th: Pajamas or Formal Wear

It wasn’t that Nathan disliked getting dressed up. He didn’t mind it, if an awards ceremony with free food, booze, and possibly drugs was involved. 

But this wasn’t for an awards ceremony, or a wedding like Seth’s. 

This was for something that actually meant something, and that somehow made it difficult to pull on his suit and tie. 

Worse still was seeing Skwisgaar, who was, to put it politely, a fucking mess. 

“You gonna put on your suit?” Nathan asked as he walked into Skwisgaar’s room.

“Been tryings,” Skwisgaar sniffled, sat naked on his bed. “It’s just...hards. Doug always likeds to tears up my suits after an awards show. Now, afters this...I’m just gonna puts it backs in my closet.” 

Skwisgaar burst into tears, shoulders shaking. 

Nathan was shaken too. He had seen Skwisgaar upset before, had even seen him cry, but not like this. 

He sat beside him on the bed, and wrapped an arm around Skwisgaar’s bare shoulders. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not you faults,” Skwisgaar whimpered. “Ams mine.” 

“It isn’t,” Nathan said. “It wasn’t anybody’s fault.” 

Technically, it really wasn’t. It had been a string of bad luck that Doug had, for unclear reasons, left the yard, running miles away to the highway that was at the end of the incredibly long road onto their property. It was bad luck that dear, friendly Doug, had taken the semi truck driver waving him away from the road as a wave of welcome instead. 

It was worse luck that it had been Skwisgaar who had found him later that day, rather than one of the Klokateers aiding in the search for Doug. 

Truthfully, Nathan wished he had found Doug instead. He knew Skwisgaar would still have asked for painful details, but at least he could have shielded him from the worst of it. 

“No, it was mines,” Skwisgaar protested. “I lets him gets too friendlys with humans. Should have kepts him in a spot with a high fence or somethings. The other wolves am smart enoughs to knows better, to stays on the property, but Doug...” 

He sobbed hard, and turned to bury his face into Nathan’s chest. “I should turns their cares over to someone else. They deserves better than me.” 

“Really?” Nathan asked, snagging Skwisgaar’s robe from the side of the bed and wrapping him up in it before he gently moved Skwisgaar onto his lap. “So you know someone who’s gonna sleep over outside with them if they get scared by somethin’ at night?” 

Skwisgaar shrugged.

“Or someone who’s gonna spend extra to make sure they get the best cuts of fresh elk, beef, and anything else the market will allow them to buy, flown in every day?” 

Skwisgaar’s sobs softened. 

“What about someone who’s gonna put the time together to make them a wolf-safe birthday cake, and make them a party hat they can tear up and destroy because it’s made out of meat?” Nathan continued. “I don’t know anybody who’s gonna do all that, and they deserve it. They’re good wolves, and they deserve a good caretaker who loves them. That’s you.” 

Skwisgaar sighed. “Even though I lets Doug die?” 

“You didn’t let him die,” Nathan replied. “Bad shit just...happens. Accidents happen. You gave him the best life any yard wolf could ever ask for, and he died doing what he loved: running full-tilt at a human, with that dumbass doggy smile on his face.” 

Skwisgaar nodded. 

“And now,” Nathan said, sitting Skwisgaar back on the bed. “I’m gonna help you put your suit on, and we’re gonna give him the most metal funeral a wolf has ever had. Okay?” 

Skwisgaar smiled. “Okays. And afters, you comes and feeds the other wolves their parts of the funeral banquet?” 

“There’s nowhere else I’d wanna be,” Nathan smiled, and tossed Skwisgaar his suit. 

He wasn’t happy to be dressed up today. But he could manage to wear his suit for Skwisgaar’s sake, and for Doug’s. And maybe, once Skwisgaar felt better, he’d take him out to a fancy restaurant, and give them a happier reason to be dressed to the nines. 


End file.
